


PhineACE (and aro too)

by AuthorUnkind



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnkind/pseuds/AuthorUnkind
Summary: Look i know i suck at titles. Trust the fic summary tho-Everyone else seems to be dating. Why isn't Phineas?OrPhineas knows his family and friends mean well but he doesn't want to date, he's happy building and inventing and designing and ....OrAce Aro Phineas-Phineas centric but the other ships are mentioned
Relationships: Candace Flynn/Jeremy Johnson, Coltrane/Stacy Hirano, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Ferb Fletcher
Comments: 22
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am also typing this one on my phone yes I am sorry for typos no I will not learn from this experience and use my PC no I am not valid yes I am semi projecting 
> 
> Set in the future of the series, all of them are college students, pretend act your age didn't happen, enjoy

The most awkward time was when Isabella asked him out. 

When he'd mentioned it to Ferb later he'd been informed Isabella had actually asked him out many times. Many, many, many times. Phineas may be smart but apparently he missed out on some things. Like being asked out by his childhood friend. 

Many, many, many, many, many times.

Isabella had had to spell it out for him. She approached him before classes started one morning, asking "Will you, Phineas, go on a date, with me, to the cinema, and then to dinner, as a date, just us, romantically, this weekend?"

Phineas had been shocked. To him it had come out of nowhere, and he had never prepared for such a question from anybody. 

"A date" he'd repeated in his shock and he and Isabella had simply stared at each other, the awkwardness growing by the second.

"Like a date date?" He'd asked, with no idea what that even meant. Isabella had nodded.

"I...Listen...Izzy" he stumbled, unsure what to say next. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. "I don't. I mean it's. I don't want to go on a date. Romantically"

"Oh" was all Isabella managed and Phineas knew he had hurt the girl. "Ok well. I gotta run. Seeya at lunch" 

And she had ran off to class, despite being at least 20 minutes early.

Except he hadn't seen her at lunch. Or around campus that afternoon. Or at their study group that evening. He had seen the other members of her Fireside Girls troop and received some dirty looks from some while others simply ignored him. Isabella ignored his calls for a few days, and things were awkward when they did run into each other for a while. 

Thankfully they moved past it and he had his friend back. 

But Phineas had learned from the experience. Firstly, that other people in his life were interested in dating. He briefly wondered why he wasn't but didn't push the issue with himself. Secondly, he'd learned he better come up with a better way to say no to dates just in case this happened again some day.

\---

"Are you coming to the party Phineas?" someone asked, and he shook his head.

"Nerd!" Buford remarked, the fondness hidden to all except those who really knew him. 

"C'mon Phineas, you might meet someone there...." someone at the lunch table suggested, but the hint and meaning was lost on Phineas.

"I have course work to do" he replied "Those assignments won't do themselves"

"You mean you haven't invented something to do your work for you yet?" Buford remarked, rolling his eyes at the way Phineas's eyes lit up at the word "invent". He was already pulling out a pencil and planning blueprints in a notebook - his French Vocabulary one Buford noticed. Their language professor was not going to be happy to see that. With an invention idea in his head, and the high chance of extra French work as punishment for the drawing of a device over translations there was no way Phineas was coming to that party. He spared a glance to the people who'd clearly hoped to hang out with Phineas there and sighed. 

Maybe Buford was a romantic at heart, but surely Phineas realised how many hearts he was breaking staying at home every weekend.

\---

"A group date?" Phineas repeated, looking at Candace and Ferb across the breakfast table. It wasn't often the three of them were all home at the weekends anymore.

"Yeah, me and Jeremy, and Stacy and Coltrane, and Ferb and Vanessa, and you and your date" Candace explained before taking a sip of her coffee

"What date?" Phineas asked, sounding just as confused as before

"Whoever you're dating. Its about time I meet them" Candace smiled, and Ferb gave Phineas a similar knowing look.

"I have absolutely no idea what you two are talking about" Phineas said, his own breakfast forgotten in his confusion. "I'm not dating anyone"

"Oh please" Candace laughed. "I was your age once too you know. I know all this 'trips to the library' mean meeting up with your girlfriend"

"Or boyfriend" Ferb commented and Candace nodded.

"Or boyfriend." she repeated. "Invite them along to mini golf with us all! It'll be fun"

"I don't have a girlfriend" Phineas stated, confusion evident in his voice. "Or boyfriend" he added, cutting Ferb off. "Those library trips are really just that, it's somewhere quiet to study because I'm pretty easily distracted."

"That is true" Ferb stated. "Last time we tried to study together we ended up on one of Jupiter's moons and we both got Bs on our exams"

"Exactly!" Phineas said "This way I don't get distracted and I don't distract Ferb, and our GPAs don't suffer"

"Huh" Candace managed. "Me and Stace just figured you must be dating someone"

Phineas shook his head and returned to eating his now soggy cereal, and the matter was closed. 

\---

Phineas found himself alone under the tree in the backyard again. A once rare occurrence that happened frequently this summer. Ferb and Vanessa were making the most of the summer together before they were separated once again by college and too busy to talk with their schedules.

He had blueprints set out in front of him and already had begun working on a new teleportation device when he was struck with how lonely he felt. Most of his friends were dating people at this point and he was still just inventing in the backyard, no different to how he spent his childhood. Phineas loved inventing and designing and building, but a huge part of the love came from the fact it was something he did with his brother and their friends.

With a sigh, he sat back against the tree and stared upwards. He didn't want to date anyone, nobody had ever made him feel the butterflies Isabella described feeling, and he'd never experienced the slow-motion music-filled moment when seeing someone like Ferb described when he met Vanessa, and he had no experience being head over heels in love like Candace had with Jeremy. And Phineas didn't mind. But a part of him wondered if he should .

A sound to his right made him glance down.

"Oh there you Perry" the teen said with a grin, petting the platypus. He sat in silence with the pet for a few moments before shrugging to himself. He was happy with what he was doing, what did it matter if he dated someone or not. 

A car door closing in the driveway alerted him to Ferb's return, and another informed him Vanessa was joining them. A few minutes later and Isabella and the old Fireside Girls had come over, followed soon by Baljeet and Buford, and soon after Stacy, Coltrane, and Jeremy followed Candace into the backyard. 

Phineas smiled to himself. Just because he wasn't in a relationship didnt mean he was alone. It was good to be reminded of that sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas' family and friends are supportive they just have some questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Op (me) continues to type everything on they're phone. Op is sorru for typos.

He found the terms online, and it all just suddenly clicked. A bit more research and Phineas was confident with his new terms. Asexual and Aromantic.

His family were supportive, as were his friends when he told them all. Although they had a few questions and comments. 

"You literally had a number one pop hit with a love song" Candace pointed out, but her smile and tone showed it was a joke, not an argument. 

"Meaningless lyrics" Phineas commented, making Ferb laugh.

"Oh gosh" Isabella commented with a laugh "I just remembered how ecstatic I was when you asked me to sing a love song with you". She hid her face in her hands in slight embarrassment, but still laughed along with the rest of the gang.

"This would also explain why that date you set for me and Mishti was so.....bad" Baljeet pointed out. "It was like a checklist of what romance should be"

"I always figured it was just a set of instructions everyone was following" Phineas shrugged. "And that candles, dinner and Cupid were just accepted as romantic"

"Nothing says romance like me dangling over your dinner table" Buford commented, setting them all laughing again.

The rest of the day was spent laughing about the past and Phineas grinned at the easy acceptance everyone had shown him. 

Later that evening, after getting completely sucked into a TV series with his parents, he realised he hadn't seen Ferb in a few hours. Or Candace for that matter. He checked Candace's room first but there was no sign of them. Going to his and Ferb's shared room revealed the two of them standing near his bed.

"Uh guys?" he called "Not to set of Isabella's" someone used my catchphrase instincts" but whatcha doin'?"

His two siblings turned to him, revealing what they'd been doing. 

"We would have been done sooner" Ferb commented "but Candace sewed the green stripe for the aro pride flag to the purple stripe of the ace pride flag"

"And we agreed we weren't going to tell him that" Candace laughed. "Do you like it Phin?"

Above his bed the two had hung homemade pride flags for him. For once in his life Phineas was speechless. 

"Oh great we broke him" Candace commented.

Phineas smiled and all he could do was pull his brother and sister into a hug which they both returned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I was listening to Gitchee Gitchee GooWaa and this just appeared in my head. The ending made itself sappy by itself that wasn't me they just did that

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was gonna end with Phineas learning the words asexual and aromantic and being like "oh mood" and someone buying him pride flags or smth but this ending was more natural and. So incredibly sappy


End file.
